With My Life
by sora1213
Summary: It started as a simple mission to pay Lucy's rent but it goes all wrong. Now history is repeating itself and Lucy find herself with new powers and what does Laxus have to do with everything that's going on. How will they stop the darkness that threatens to destroy everything they know. Lucy X Laxus M for language and citrus later on. ENJOY and R&R
1. Chapter 1 Missing

**Hello everyone here's a new story that I hope you'll enjoy; the characters might be a bit ooc-ish but that's just how I wanted to tell the story as. Enjoy and as always Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **With My Life**

 _ **I don't know where you're going, but do you have room for one more troubled soul. I don't know where I'm going, but I don't think I'm coming home. And I said, I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead. This is the road to ruin and we're starting at the end. ~Fall out Boy Alone together**_

 **Chapter 1**

 **Missing**

Tap, tap, tap…. Lucy's eyes scanned the request board looking for the perfect job to pay her rent, which is due next week. She was dressed normally in a red V-neck tank top, white mini-skirt, her keys on her belt, her golden blond hair down for once, her brown boots tapping on the hard wood floor. _No…. not Mt. Hokabe… No monster ones... no bandits either_ …. "Why are all the recent requests fighting ones?" She said with a sigh as she walked over towards the bar and sat.

"Mira!" Lucy whined looking at the white haired woman behind the bar. "you wouldn't happen to have any requests that are non-fighting ones?" Mira thought for a moment, her ocean blue eyes deep in thought, and smiled at Lucy. "Now that I think about it we just got one in today that would be perfect for you. Give me a moment and I'll be right back." She left the bar and went upstairs, coming back a moment later with a job flyer in hand, and handed it to Lucy.

"A modeling job?" Lucy said as she read the flyer.

 **Female Model Wanted**

 **Weekend Job**

 **200,000 Jewel**

Lucy looked at the address and saw it was in Crocus. "so this person only wants a female model?" Lucy asked eying Mira.

"They actually already have a male model and they need a female one, and from what I hear its someone from the Guild."

"Do you know who?"  
"Sadly, no. Most of the men are gone anyways so it's a bit hard to guess." Lucy looked around the Guild and saw Mira was right, most of the guys _were_ gone. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, even Laxus were away on jobs, even Freed and Bickslow were off on their own.

"Well, I guess I'll take this one and find out who it is when I get there. Mira could you go ahead and call the client and tell them I'm taking the express train there, that I'll be there later this afternoon, and I'll call you when I get to Crocus."  
"Yes, of course Lucy. Good luck!" With a cheery wave to everyone Lucy left, her bright golden hair swinging behind her as she walked out the doors. After the doors closed behind her the comm. lacrima went off and Mira went to check it and saw a message from the Rune Knights telling everyone that there had been a prison break and advising everyone to be careful. _Lucy will be fine; she has her spirits with her._

 **~~ TS ~~ 3 hours ~~**

Lucy sighed in relief when she got off the train, she had just gotten off the comm. lacrima with Mira letting her know she had arrived and now all she had to do was find the client, complete the job, and her rent would be set for a few months. She wandered through the packed and crowded streets lost in her daydream of not worrying about rent for a few months, occasionally asking for directions on how to get to the client's house.

She did a little happy dance at the thought of taking another job so she could buy some new clothes but then stopped and looked around, realizing too late that she was lost and it was a bit too quiet. She looked around and saw the street was deserted, except for a cloaked that had just turned onto the street, walking straight towards her.

"Not good. Not good." She muttered and reached for her keys, only to grasp air. Frantically she looked around and saw a woman behind her holding her keys, a malicious grin on her lips as she carelessly tossed them in a trash can.

"Lucy Heartfilia," the cloaked said in a slow somewhat familiar drawl. "Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail, what a stroke of luck." The figure stepped closer to her. "Haze, I believe you know what to do."

"Of course, Master." The woman purred and Lucy fought back a scream as tendrils of black hair curled around her.

"Don't worry, little fairy." The figure said in a mocking voice. "I don't plan on killing you, yet." The last thing Lucy saw before everything went black was the person removing their hood, revealing their face.

"Iv…"

* * *

Laxus was already annoyed with this job. He was doing this as a favor for a friend of Evergreen's, and the delay today was irritating him even more. Mira had called early this afternoon saying Lucy had accepted the job, but she should have been here hours ago. _I should just leave, come back another day. Julie should understand._ He ran a hand through his blond spikes, and with a sigh he pulled his black fur-lined coat back on over his black muscle shirt and maroon pants.

"Oi, Julie, I'm going to go home, I'll be back tomorrow. Lucy should be here by then."

"Of course Laxus." Julie said, her now voice raspy, not the light voice he had heard all day, as she put her sketch pencils down, looking down at the now finished sketch. "I just hope nothing has happened to her. I heard from a friend that there was a prison break this morning." She ripped several sketches from her book, folded them, and handed them to him. He looked at her only to notice her eyes had misted over, her normal caramel brown eyes were now a milky white. Ever had warned him about this, she had told him Julie was _special_. "Look at these after you hear from her."

Anxious to get away from her Laxus put the sketches in his coat pocket. "I'm sure she's fine, just that she got distracted. I'll see you tomorrow." With a wave he left and lightening traveled to Fairy Tail.

He walked in and looked around for Mira, spotting her in her usual place behind the bar, serving drinks to Freed, Bickslow, Elfman, and Gildarts. He walked over and leaned over the bar, catching her attention. "Mira," He spoke in a hushed voice, not wanting to draw too much attention, and she walked over to listen. "what happened to Lucy? Why didn't she show for the job, was her train delayed?"

"You were the one she was supposed to work with?" Mira asked with hearts in her eyes, and Laxus mentally strangled her, instead he glared at her making her flinch slightly, and the hearts disappeared.

"Why didn't she show?" He repeated.

"What do you mean? She called me when her train got in about three hours ago. It's not like her to go missing, especially when the money goes towards her rent. Maybe she got lost, Crocus is a big town."

"For three hours?" Laxus ran a hand through his hair, from what he's heard Lucy is always trying to get rent money. _Ping, ping, ping…_

"Hold that thought," Mira said as the Guild comm. Lacrima went off, and she turned to answer it. A young woman with short silver hair and amber colored eyes appeared in it, eyes that looked worried. "oh, hello Yukino. Why are you calling?" Mira smiled at the Sabretooth mage.

"Is Lucy there?" She asked timidly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Yukino, she's on a job right now. Why do you need her?" At Mira's words her eyes got even wider and more worried, and that slight shift made Laxus's eyes narrow.

"Well, someone found her keys in a trash can and brought them here to Sabretooth. If her keys are here but you say she's out on a job… Have any of you heard from her rec-" Yukino was cut off as the doors flew open with a bang.

"Mira! We have an emergency! Where is Master Makarov?!" Erza bellowed as she stormed into the Guild. Everyone went silent as she stood there, her scarlet hair fanning out around her as she scanned the hall.

"Master Makarov isn't here, but he should be back later tonight. What's wrong Erza?" Mira asked as she looked away from the lacrima.

"You heard about the prison break today?" Erza asked and Mira nodded.

"What about it?" Laxus asked, slightly disinterested, annoyed that he wasn't getting answers about Lucy's no-show.

"it was **them**."

"Who?" Erza shot him a glare that had the hairs on his arms standing on end.

"Raven Tail…"

Laxus looked at her, his eyes narrowed to slits. _What has the bastard done now…_ "Are you positive?"

"Yes, eyewitnesses spotted them in Crocus only hours ago. Apparently they left in a hurry once they were spotted, some even said they saw them dragging a body, though I hope that's just a rumor." Erza took a breath and looked around the Guild, noticing the missing members. "Where is everyone?"

"Well, Natsu is on a job with Lisanna, Gray left with Juvia and Cana. Gajeel is on a date with Levy, even though they insisted it was just a job. Lucy is in Cro-" It finally dawned on Mira and she clapped her hands over her mouth, her blue eyes going wide with fear and worry.

"What about Lucy?" Erza demanded in a steely voice.

"Lucy is missing," Laxus answered for Mira. "She was last heard from as her train arrived one Crocus, her keys were found in a trash can somewhere in the city…" Laxus glanced over at the comm. lacrima, which was still on. "Oi! Girl!" Startled, Yukino looked over at him, "Have your dragon slayers scan the area where her keys were found, see if they can catch her scent and follow it!" She nodded and the lacrima went blank, he then turned to Mira, mentally preparing to take control of the situation until Lucy was found, not realizing it was his inner dragon making him telling him to do so.

"Call everyone back right now!" He growled, making Mira and Erza jump a little. "If my father is really behind her disappearance he won't be living much longer." Nodding Mira took off to call everyone back from their jobs, Erza cautiously walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"She will be fine; your father will have nothing to do with this. I know how much you care for her." She said in a voice only he could hear. He shrugged her hand off and turned away.

"You're wrong, I don't care for like that. I'm just pissed that Ivan escaped." He growled at her, even though his inner dragon was growling at him, calling him a liar.

 _You're wrong._ Erza thought as he walked away. _I've seen the way you look at her when you think no one sees you, and I pray to Mavis that Ivan has nothing to do with her disappearance._

* * *

"Can't I just nibble on her, just a little bit?" A voice asked, no pleaded, with someone Lucy couldn't see. Everything was dark and damp, and she could feel chains on her wrists and ankles.

"No, Dart. Master wants to speak to her before we do anything to her." It was a woman who spoke, and Lucy could hear the annoyance in her voice.

"But I want to taste her, her flesh looks so delectable." Lucy stiffened at the words and she heard a squeal of excitement. "Ooh, she's awake. I'll go get Master now."

"No need, I had a feeling she would wake soon, so I came down to check on her." A voice said and Lucy was momentarily blinded as her blindfold was taken off. As the spots faded she saw three people standing in front of her. One was the woman from earlier, she had long black hair, and eerie yellow eyes, almost cat like, set into a moon pale face. She was in a very revealing black dress and she was watching Lucy like a cat watches a mouse.

The other was a lean looking young man with snow white hair with dark red tips, almost like he dipped them in blood. His eyes were stark white and when he smiled at Lucy she saw rows of razor sharp teeth.

The last man she wished would disappear. He was tall and tanned, with slicked back black hair and blue eyes.

"Ivan…" she whispered and he smirked at her.

"Good, you haven't forgotten me, even though we've never had the pleasure of meeting before I went to prison. I was afraid that after a year everyone would have forgotten me.

"Why am I here?" She yelled as she struggled against her chains.

"Because you're just the bait, Fairy Tail has something that I want, and you're the first fairy that I ran into. Now, let's see how they respond to the bait." Ivan said as the turned on a comm. lacrima, the lacrima blinked to life and he turned it to them. "Fairy Tail Guild Hall." He told it and a few moments later Lucy was looking into the Guild Hall, and tears of fury pooled in her eyes. _Ivan, you will pay for this… They will not stop hunting you…_ "Hello, Fairy Tail!" Ivan's voice rang out clear and cruel as everyone turned to the screen to watch.


	2. Chapter 2 I will protect you

**As always Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **Chapter 2**

 **I will protect you**

* * *

 **When the days are cold, and the cards all fold  
and the saints we see, are all made of gold.**

 **When your dreams all fail, and the ones we hail  
are the worst of all, and the blood's run stale.**

 **I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you  
but with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide.**

 **No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed  
this is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come.**

 **Demons - Imagine Dragons**

* * *

Laxus was getting edgy, every time someone mentioned Lucy to him his inner dragon let out a growl. It was getting dark out, and there was still no word about Lucy. Sting and Rouge had called a few hours ago reporting what they had found. Lucy **had** been in Crocus, but she wasn't there anymore. They had found her scent, along with a few unfamiliar ones, near where her keys had been found and had tracked them to the south east edge of town, where it disappeared. Judging from the tracks they had people waiting for them.

Everyone was back at the guild, everyone except for Makarov. Erza was getting ready to contact him when the doors opened and he strolled in. "Erza," he said in a low voice when the mood of the guild reached him. "What's going on?"

"Master, I'm afraid Lucy is miss-"

"Hello, Fairy Tail!" A voice called out from the lacrima display screen next to the stage. Everyone looked towards the screen and instantly several dark auras appeared around the Guild as they saw Ivan on the screen, Lucy chained up to the wall behind him. "Are you missing something, or should I say someone?" Ivan laughed as most of the guild growled.

"What do you want, Ivan?" Makarov simply asked and Ivan smiled out at everyone.

"It's simple. I want the location to Lumen Histore. You can give it to me now, and she'll stay unharmed, or you ca-"

"Don't give it to him!" Lucy screamed from behind him, and Laxus flinched as his inner dragon roared in his head. "Don't give him anything just because of me."

"Haze, silence her." Ivan ordered, and a black tendril of hair wrapped around Lucy's mouth, silencing her. "As I was saying, if you don't give me the location… well I can't guarantee her safety."

"Ivan, why do you ask for what I cannot possibly give?" Makarov asked his son in a sad voice, and he saw the fury reign in his eyes.

"Maybe this will change your mind, Haze, you can do the honors."

"My pleasure, Master." A female voice purred as the hair unwrapped from Lucy's mouth and formed the symbol of Raven Tail, it hovered over Lucy before it stopped right above her abdomen. Everyone watched with rage filled eyes as it caught fire with black flames, a few people turned away as it was branded into Lucy, a few more covered their ears as her agonized scream pierced the air, but more growled or cried out in rage at the action.

As her scream died down she looked out at everyone and Laxus couldn't even imagine how she must be feeling, and very faintly he heard her whimper before her eyes closed, "someone, please… save me…"

His inner dragon growled at her plea, and as he turned as the connection went dead he put his hands in his pockets and felt the sketches Julie had given him. He took them out and hissed at the first one, a detailed pencil sketch of Lucy chained to the wall, her clothes gone with marks all over her body, the symbol of Raven Tail on her abdomen just where he saw it branded moments before, but it was her eyes that attracted him. The look in them was one of pure rage, as if she was about to shred someone to pieces with her bare hands.

 **~~ TS two weeks ~~**

Lucy awoke numb, she had long since blocked out the pain, and heard a voice in the other room talking.

"She doesn't scream anymore…. She's so boring now…"

 _That would be Dart, he always found joy in my screams._ She thought numbly as she shifted around, trying to generate a bit of warmth, she was so cold, her clothes had long since been burned away by Haze. She could feel a fraction of her magic had returned, nowhere near enough for Urano Metria, but if she had her keys she could summon a few.

"Why did Master and Haze leave me alone, I wonder." _He must be talking to himself again._ "I hope they left to get food. They let me bite but not eat… I want to eat… she tastes so good."

 _If he's alone then this might be my only chance._ "Dart," Lucy rasped out quietly. "Dart, could you unchain me, just for a bit so I can lay down." Dart poked his head around the entrance.

"I can't, I don't have a key." He stated before he turned away.

"Maybe you could just bite through the chains, or are they too strong for you?" She said with a sigh as she leaned against the wall, and smiled inside when Dart walked into the room, an annoyed look on his face.

"My teeth can bite through anything, I'll show you." He walked over and lifted the chains that were connect to the wall and bit through both of them at once, and Lucy grinned.

"You're an idiot, Dart." She said as she concentrated what was left of her magic into her palms, forming a four-inch orb of condensed magic and shoved it towards him.

"Wha-" Dart looked down just as the sphere collided with him, knocking him backwards into the cave wall, and he slumped to the floor out cold.

 _I don't have long, but I need something to cover up with._ Lucy started into the next room but winced as the chains on her ankles pulled against her as they were still connected to the wall. _I wonder if this will work?_ She had very little of her magic left and she used some of it to form two small orbs, barely an inch each and sent them to either of the chains connected to the wall. With a small blast each chain came free and she moved quickly to the main room. She scanned the room and found a cloak and quickly put it on, not caring that it dragged the ground. She pulled the hood up over her face and ran out the door and into the night, and as she made it to the top of the first hill she saw the familiar lights of Magnolia.

* * *

Laxus stood on the edge of town, he had to get out of the guild hall for a bit, clear his head for a while. All of the dragon slayers were searching for Lucy, each of them had their own tie to her, but he had nothing.

 _ **You can change that.**_ His inner dragon purred, and he let out a low growl.

 _Why should I?_

 _ **Even you know she's the one for you, the one you would die protecting.**_

 _No, she is with the flaming idiot, everyone knows that. Fucking prick._

 _ **No she isn't, have you even smelled the mating bond between them? He is meant to be with the white haired one, any competent dragon could see that.**_ His inner dragon snorted at him in amusement as he growled at it.

 _And what makes you think she's my mate, you prick? I don't even know her let alo-_

 _ **The fact that you're denying it proves it. You've been on edge these two weeks because you have no idea where your mate is, all you know is that she's in danger and you're helpless to find her. You claim to be the strongest dragon slayer but you can't even protect your own mate? And I'm Prick now, I kind of like the name Patrick, or Prick as you like to call me.**_

 _ENOUGH!_ Laxus roared and the dragon snickered in response.

 _ **Did I hit a nerve? Maybe instead of arguing with me you should pay attention to your surroundings…**_ With that the dragon went silent.

"Prick," Laxus muttered as he scanned the area, faintly hearing the sound of metal against pavement in the distance. As it got closer he watched a cloaked figure running into town; watched as it tripped, watched as the hood fell back, watched as blond hair matted with blood and dirt tumbled free.

"Lucy!?" He yelled out in surprise and rushed forward to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Laxus…" she rasped as she looked up at him as he cradled her gently in his arms.

"Hey, where have you been? Everyone's been worried about you." He laughed gently as she brushed the hair away from her neck, only to growl a bit as he saw a burn on her neck. It went past the cloak she was wearing, he went to move it, to see the rest of the burn, ignoring her protests as she did so.

As Laxus moved the cloak he froze at what he saw underneath, the blood pounding in his ears as his inner dragon, Prick, roared in rage. Lucy was completely naked save for the chains he could feel on her, and most of what he could see was covered in a rainbow of bruises, burns, bites, blood and dirt. He could feel his canines elongate as his rage started to take over, and a few bolts of lightning shot into the sky as some of his magic escaped.

"What happened to you." He said in a low growl as he took off his own cloak and wrapped her up in it.

"Escaped…" She whispered as he lifted her up.

"How?" He asked as he started to run towards the guild, afraid his magic would go out of control if he tried to lightning travel to the guild.

"Dart… Idiot… then I ran… please..." she whimpered as he looked down he saw head fall back and he barely heard the last few words. "Don't leave me…"

"It's okay Lucy." Laxus whispered as the guild came into view. "You're safe and you're home now."

"Mira!" Laxus yelled as kicked the doors open. "Get Wendy back here now!"

"Laxus, we saw the lightning what happ- Oh no, Lucy! Mavis help us…" Mira muttered as she ran to the comm. lacrima "Take her upstairs to the infirmary, get her cleaned up and don't let anyone in." Mira ordered as she began to call Wendy, and he ran upstairs with Lucy limp in his arms.

The infirmary was empty when he went inside, and he gently placed her down on one of the cots. _She looks so fragile…_

 _ **You could have prevented this, if you would have just figured out she was your mate in time.**_

 _Shut the fuck up, Prick._ He growled as he walked over to get a bowl of clean and a wash cloth. When he returned he hesitated for a moment, should he let someone else clean Lucy or should he?

 _Maybe I should take a second look at her to make sure, I only caught a glimpse earlier._ He carefully removed both cloaks and let out a low hiss as Prick growled. There was so much blood and dirt covering her he couldn't see all her injuries properly; it was impossible to see if she had any unharmed skin below her neck.

Laxus looked at the cloth and bowl and knew it wouldn't be enough. _There has to be a quicker way to get Lucy clean…_ He looked around and his eyes fell on the door to the bathroom.

"That's perfect." He muttered as he stood and gathered Lucy in his arms and carefully made his way to the bathroom, to the shower. Turning the water on cool he stepped fully clothed into the spray, Lucy still limp in his arms, not caring his favorite boots got ruined. Grabbing the handheld spray off the wall he began to gently rinse all the blood and dirt off of her.

It took almost a half hour to get everything, and when the water finally ran clear he stepped out of the shower and turned off the water. When he exited the room he was surprised to see Gildarts leaning against the door, obviously keeping everyone out.

"I was guarding the door from outside before you went into the shower, and came in here to avoid Mira's questions once you went in. You were in there for quite a while, Laxus, how bad is she?" Gildarts asked as Laxus wrapped Lucy up in his cloak.

"Pretty bad, but she's one hell of a fighter." _**That is one of the reasons she is meant for you, my ignorant dragon slayer.**_ _Shut up!_ He growled at Prick as he placed her gently down on the cot, and he realized the chains were still on her, and sparks danced on his skin as he hissed. _How could I be so stupid and leave these on her…_

Gildarts eyes narrowed as he took in the scene before him, Laxus was kneeling before Lucy, obviously pissed at the chains that were still on her that his magic was becoming unstable. "How did you find her?" He asked cautiously, not wanting Laxus to lose his temper.

"Somehow she managed to escape and she made her way to the edge of town, it looked to me she had been running the entire way." He said as he broke the chains with his bare hands, tossing them into a corner. He then picked up the cloak he had found Lucy in and tossed it to Gildarts. "Have Mira put this somewhere for Natsu and Gajeel when they get back. They can use the scent to find the place where they were holding Lucy." Gildarts nodded and turned to leave, but not before looking back to Laxus.

"are you staying here with her?" Laxus nodded to the man. "Good, oh, Mira said to tell you everyone is on their way back, and Wendy is coming as quick as she can, she ran into Chelia in a nearby town, they're both making their way here.

"Thanks, and after Natsu and Gajeel have the scent from that cloak destroy it."

"If we didn't need it I would have Romeo burn it immediately." Gildarts said as he left, and Laxus let out a sigh at the click of the lock.

He looked down at Lucy, who looked so fragile bundled up in his over-sized cloak, and sat on the edge of her cot, placing a hand on her hip.

"Fight, Lucy. I know you're a fighter, I've seen it, I've seen and heard about you fighting against all odds." He felt her tremble as she lay there, so he picked her up and settled her into his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around her as he rested his chin on top of her head.

"There is no need for you to worry anymore, Lucy." Laxus murmured softly as he brushed away her hair, his inner dragon purring. "For as long as you want me to, I will protect you, no matter the cost. I will protect you with my life."

* * *

 **AN- To be honest I didn't really plan to give Laxus an inner dragon, let alone name it, yes it has a weird name. I thought it would he funny to call his inner dragon Prick because it's such a prick, and I figured it would be short for Patrick and I cracked myself up at the thought of Patrick the Magic Dragon. *Puff the Magic Dragon* so it became Prick, short for Patrick. Just read, review and enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3 Thanks and Fury

**As always Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Thanks and Fury**

 **Roses in the sun  
Falling one by one  
Every thorn stung  
I was so numb  
I almost didn't see you come**

 **When the walls around me were caving in**  
 **You save my life tonight**  
 **When there's nothing left but pouring rain**  
 **You save my life tonight**

 **And I found my heart inside your hands**  
 **You save my life tonight**  
 **You showed me how to feel again**  
 **You save my life tonight**

 **Legacy**

 **Nicky Romero ft. Krewella**

* * *

Laxus jolted awake as she heard the door to the infirmary open. Lucy was still wrapped in his arms, her breathing was steady, and he looked over to see Wendy and Chelia enter the room. He glanced over at the clock and relaxed a bit, he had only been asleep for an hour. "Thank Mavis you're here. She needs both of you." He said as she sat up, laying Lucy carefully back onto the cot as he stood up.

"I'm going to warn you now, she's bad. I've cleaned her up, but she pretty bad." _**Be careful, boy, the young dragon slayer and god slayer can sense the beginning of a bond forming between you and your mate. If you don't keep your temper they will find out eventually.**_

Wendy gave Laxus a look of annoyance through her dark blue bangs that covered her brown eyes. "It can't be that," she removed the cloak covering Lucy, "bad…" Her words failed her when she saw Lucy, the wounds covering her entire body.

"Laxus…" Lucy whimpered when the cool air hit her skin, her eyes fluttering open looking around frantically for him.

"I'm right here," he said as he sat down next to her again, ignoring the look Wendy gave the both of them as her nose twitched. _**The female dragon is beginning to suspect something.**_ _I don't care._ He growled at Prick.

"Don't leave…" she whispered, looking over at him. He felt torn, he wanted to stay with her, to be where he was supposed to be, but he knew so little about her, one of her closer friends should be with her right now.

 _ **None of her friends are here at the moment, and I would love to see someone try to make you leave your mate's side.**_ Prick laughed at Laxus as he felt his feelings. _**The mating scent is starting to grow between the two of you, you're lucky the female dragon doesn't know the scent yet. If the metal one smells it on you, though, you're in for some trouble. Mated dragons can smell the mating scent no matter how strong or weak it is.**_

"Alright," he said, both to Lucy and Prick, as Wendy and Chelia began healing her. "I'll stay for a bit."

"Thank you, Laxus." Lucy whispered as her eyes closed, and she drifted off to sleep as they healed her.

 **~~ TS ~~ Next Morning ~~**

Lucy woke up and was momentarily confused, then the events of last night came back in a flood, of her escaping and making her way to the edge of Magnolia, of Laxus finding her, and of everything going black. She quickly sat up and looked around, and as she did something heavy fell off her shoulders, she looked over and saw a familiar fur lined cloak.

She looked down at herself and saw she had been healed, save for a faint scar on her abdomen. The symbol of Raven Tail was still branded into her flesh, but it was so faint that unless you looked closely, you wouldn't know it was there.

Lucy grabbed the cloak and wrapped it around her again, inhaling the scent of pine and rain. Wrapping it tighter to surround herself with the scent she stood up and walked out of the infirmary.

 _It must be early._ She walked through the empty guild, only to jump when she heard a loud clang come from the kitchen behind the bar. She walked in and found Mira putting some sausage into a pot on the large stove, her back turned away from Lucy. She stood there for a moment, just watching Mira cook, before the white-haired woman turned and saw Lucy standing there.

"Oh! Lucy!" Mira cried as she rushed forward and wrapped her in a tight, motherly hug. "I didn't think you would wake up so soon." She held Lucy at arm's length and studied her for a moment, and she saw a few tears escape Mira's eyes.

"Everyone was so worried about you, for two weeks everyone searched for you, and when Laxus finally found you everyone was so relieved. Right now, Natsu and Gajeel are leading Erza, Gray, Juvia and a few others to where Ivan was holding you, they're using the cloak you were wearing to find their way." Mira gave her another tight hug as Lucy blinked back tears. "We're so glad you're alive…"

"Where is everyone else?" Lucy asked as Mira made her sit in a kitchen chair.

"Wendy is at Fairy Hills with Chelia, they're actually supposed to come by in a bit to check on you. No one wanted to leave last night until they were sure you were stable; so naturally the entire Guild stayed late. Everyone usually starts showing up around now, Laxus and Freed should be back by now though." Mira said cheerfully as she turned back to the stove, stirring the pot a bit before adding flour to it.

"Where did they go?"

"They went to your apartment, to put runes up around it, just in case anyone tries to go after you again. Could you grab me the milk?" Mira added as she pointed towards the fridge. Lucy got up and handed her a large glass jug of milk, and because it was there grabbed herself a small bottle of juice, twisting off the top and drinking half of it before she sat back down.

"Yukino should be here sometime today as well. She heard you were safe so she's coming to visit and she's bringing your keys back. We told her to hold onto them because we didn't know when we would find you, where you would be." She told her as she stirred milk into the pot.

 _My keys, without them I'm so weak, always being saved by everyone else._ Lucy thought bitterly as she took another drink. _Why can't I be the one who saves everyone for once, the Eclipse Gate was both me and Yukino, and our spirits. Even then it was Natsu who destroyed the gate, all we managed to do was close it. I need to get stronger, but how…_

"Lucy, are you hungry?" Mira asked, drawing Lucy out of her thoughts as she turned the stove off and pulled a tray of biscuits out of the oven. The smell had Lucy's mouth watering as she nodded. Mira put a few biscuits on a plate, ladled sausage gravy over it and beckoned Lucy to follow her out of the kitchen and to the bar.

"Sit." Mira pointed to a par stool, placing the plate in front of it. "Eat, afterwards we can talk if you want." Lucy nodded and began to eat.

* * *

She was halfway through her food she heard voices behind her and turned to see Laxus, Freed, Wendy and Chelia walking in. They kept talking for a bit before the slayers noticed Lucy sitting at the bar watching them.

"Lucy! You're awake." Wendy said as she and Chelia rushed over to her.

"Yeah, I woke up about twenty minutes ago, and I feel completely fine thanks to you two." She smiled at the girls and they returned it.

"So, Lucy," Wendy started as she and Chelia sat down on one side of her, Laxus muttering something about making a call as he walked upstairs, Freed going behind the bar to help Mira in the kitchen. "How much do you remember?"

"Not much," Lucy toyed with her food, no longer interested in eating. "Everything is blurry after that call." She hung her head in silence for a few moments, trying to hold back tears. "All because I got my keys taken away from me, without them I'm weak." She jumped as she heard a crash from upstairs, watched in silence as Freed left the kitchen and went upstairs. She returned to her food, trying to ignore the angry voices coming down the stairs. She barely noticed when the two girls next to her jumped and looked up in shock.

"All I really remember is escaping, I don't want to remember anything else and I'm glad I don't remember." Lucy took a deep breath and looked at Wendy. "Was Laxus really the one to find me, Wendy? I can't remember…"

"From what I've heard, yes, he found you in the outskirts of town. He brought you back here and cleaned you up before anyone could see you. And he stayed with you all night before he left for your apartment this morning."

"Yeah, Mira said he and Freed went to put runes up around it this morning." She went to take another bite only to realize she finished it.

"He only went because he's afraid his father will try something again. He made it so only people with your permission may enter." Mira said as she came out of the kitchen with plates of food in her hands, which she placed in front of the girls. "Laxus!" She called out, knowing he would hear her. "If you want your food you have to come down and get!" She grabbed Lucy's empty plate and took it in the back, only to return moments later with more plates of food, just as Lucy heard footsteps on the stairs. Mira carefully placed a plate piled with eggs, sausage, bacon and toast next to Lucy, next to it was a small stack of pancakes with fruit on the side. She went back once more and returned with drinks, a glass of juice next to both plates and she placed a fresh glass next to Lucy and smiled.

"Here's a fresh glass Lucy, be sure to drink it."

"Thanks Mira," Lucy smiled as she took a drink, only to stiffen when Laxus sat on the stool next to her. It was the first time she remembered him being this close to her, she looked over and saw Freed sit next to him, starting on his pancakes in silence.

 _What do I do? Do I thank him for finding me, for putting the runes up around my apartment?_ Lucy looked down into her glass, trying to think what to ask him. _What happened last night…_

"I saved you." Startled, Lucy looked up at Laxus, who had stopped eating to look at her.

"Did I say that out loud?" He nodded. "Oh…" she messed with the fur on the end of the sleeves. "So, what happened when you found me?"

Lucy looked up at him and saw a hard expression. "I was near the edge of town when I found you running into town. You tripped and I caught you as you fell, and you told me you had escaped and as I was bringing you to the guild you passed out." He took a slow breath before continuing. "I brought you to the infirmary and cleaned you up. You were completely covered in burns, bruises, bites, dirt and blood, it was painful to see you like that… you still had those chains on…" Laxus went silent as he realized what he just said, he hadn't told anyone how she really was when he found her, that she was still wearing chains when he brought her home. Everyone was silent as his words sunk in.

"Thank you," Lucy whispered after a moment. "Thank you for finding me, Laxus. Thank you, too, Freed, for putting runes up around my apartment." Lucy gave both men a bright smile, causing them to blush a little before returning to their food.

"Lucy?" A woman's voice came from the doorway, and she turned to see Yukino and Rouge standing there.

"Yukino? When did yo- OOF" Lucy let out a gasp as Yukino ran up to her and gave her a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're safe! I was so worried about you!" She said quickly. "Even your spirits were worried, you vanished before they even knew what happened to you. By the time Leo had realized what happened to you your keys were already at Sabertooth." She stepped back and dug through her bag and she held Lucy's keys out to her, and with a smile Lucy took them and hugged Yukino.

"Thank you Yukino." She whispered into her ear and stepped back. "I guess I can go change now." Lucy smiled at everyone as she walked into the woman's locker room.

Laxus watched in silence as she closed the door behind her and he let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Laxus, what's wrong?" Mira asked as she stepped around the bar towards him. Laxus took a breath before he looked at her, and Mira stepped back at the fury in his eyes, she saw just a few sparks around him as he started to lose his temper.

"Lucy's not safe…"

* * *

Laxus had felt the comm. lacrima in his pocket go off as he walked into Fairy Tail, and knowing who it might be he went upstairs and into his office to answer it. "Erza, what did you find?"

"Nothing good," The red head answered, her brown eyes flashing dangerously. "Natsu and Gajeel tracked the scent to and abandoned mine about five miles from town. From the looks of it there were several people staying there, but they were gone by the time we got there."

 _ **To think she was that close all this time… if you hadn't been denying the bond you could have found her quicker.**_ Prick sneered at him, which he ignored to focus on Erza.

"We also found a few burnt notes on a project of some kind, so they must have left in a hurry if they didn't dispose of the evidence properly." At this point Laxus noticed that Erza was trying to keep something from him.

"What aren't you telling me, Erza?" Laxus all but growled at the woman, to which she answered with a glare that would have most men begging for mercy.

"We found where she was chained up during the call your father made."

"And?"

"The ground was soaked in blood. Natsu smelt two different types there, but one of them **was** Lucy's. We also have a strong feeling that he might come for her again."

Laxus didn't hear much through the blood pounding in his ears, he didn't even notice the lacrima turn off, he just sat there paralyzed with rage. Faintly he heard the conversation downstairs.

"Without them I'm weak…" He slammed his fist down on his desk, causing several things to fall and shatter on the floor. He then heard Freed walking down the hall, presumably to check out the noise, and sure enough a moment later Freed walked in.

"Laxus…" Freed said cautiously when he saw the broken glass on the floor. "Are you okay?"

"NO, I'm not fucking okay. Erza just told me that they found where Lucy was, but Ivan and everyone is gone! Do I look fucking okay to you?" He yelled out, making Freed flinch.

"No, I don't think you look okay, but I also don't think all this is about Ivan. As your friend, I'm asking you. What happened with Lucy last night?" Laxus looked over at Freed and glared at him, only to have Freed return his glare. "What happened to make you act like this?" He said, leaning against the closed door.

"My father attacked my guildmate over the guild's secret, I'm worried he might attack her again. For two weeks, everyone searched for her, I don't want that to happen again…"

"Because you care for her?"

"No, I don't care for her, I just…" _**Liar…**_ Prick growled in his mind. _ **You can't keep denying it, eventually you must tell her.**_

"You just what, Laxus?" Freed demanded, distracting him from his inner dragon.

"Damn it, Freed, I made her a promise!" Freed's eyes widened at his words, Laxus wasn't the type to make a promise to someone unless he really cared for the person.

"What kind of promise?"

"I promised to protect her…" He looked Freed dead in the eye. "I promised to protect her with my life." His eyes narrowed as he heard more of the conversation downstairs. "To top everything off, she doesn't even remember what happened last night." Laxus turned away from Freed with a sigh. "Mira is calling us, we should go."

"What are you going to do, Laxus?"

"I'm going to keep my promise to her, even if she doesn't remember." Laxus lead the way down the hall and Prick spoke from the back of his mind.

 _ **Remember this, Laxus. Dragons mate for life.**_

 _What of it?_

 _ **She is the only one for you, just as you are the only one for her. You two are made for each other.**_

 _She will find someone else._ Laxus snapped back at Prick, but when he answered back he could hear sadness in Prick's voice.

 _ **She never will…**_


	4. Chapter 4 Home

**As always Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Home**

* * *

 **Is anybody there?  
Does anybody care  
What I'm feeling?  
I wanna disappear  
So nobody can hear  
Me when I'm screamin'**

 **'Cause I could use a hand sometimes**  
 **Yeah, I could use a hand sometimes**

 **Human by Krewella**

Lucy walked out of the locker room feeling much better than when she woke up today. She was fully clothed but she was going to wait until she got home to get a much-needed shower.

She was glad to have her keys back, mainly because Virgo had a fresh set of clothes for her. A simple scoop neck dove gray sweater, a faded pair of blue jeans, and a pair of black ankle boots paired with a brown leather belt for her keys.

No sooner did she walk out when she heard familiar voices arguing from the doorway.

"No one asked you, Flame Brain!"

"You wanna fight Frosty!"

"Hell yeah I'll fight you!"

"Gray, your clothes…."

"Ah hell, did you see where they went Cana?"

"Juvia has Gray's clothes, my love!"

"Thanks, Juvia. Let's go Slanty Eyes!"

"Hell yes, I'm all fired up no-"

CRACK! Lucy winced at the sound of two skulls hitting each other, and she looked over and saw Erza standing between the bodies of Natsu and a half naked Gray out cold on the floor, and for the first time in weeks a giggle escaped her mouth at the scene. At the sound of her laugh Erza looked over and spotted her.

"Lucy!" She smiled warmly at her. "I'm glad to see that you're well."

"Yes, I'm all better now," she smiled back at the woman.

"That is very good to hear, but if you'll excuse me I have some paperwork to fill out." With a wave to Lucy, then one for Mira, Erza made her way up to the second floor. Lucy looked back to the door and saw Juvia kneeling over Gray, trying to wake him, and with a slight pain in her chest, she saw Lisanna kneeling over Natsu, trying to wake him as well.

With a sigh, she turned back to the bar, only to stop when she saw that Cana had taken her stool, flirting and joking with Laxus and Freed.

"So much for that seat." Lucy muttered to herself as the Guild livened up with everyone returning. The tabled started filling up, and Mira began serving food and drinks to everyone. With a sigh, Lucy made her way to the corner table where Gajeel usually sat, Levy sitting next to him, Yukino and Rouge sitting across from them, taking a seat next to Yukino.

"What's up, Bunny Girl?" Gajeel asked when he saw her sad expression."

"Nothing, I just think it will take some time before I feel normal again."

"Well, hurry up and feel normal. I don't want a mopey Bunny Girl hanging around me al-" He went silent s Levy gave him one of her rare death glares, the look she usually saved for Natsu whenever he accidently burned one of her books.

"What he means to say is he hopes you start to feel normal soon, and that we are glad to have you back." Levy said while Yukino let out a light laugh and Rouge gave out a rare, small smile.

"So Lucy, I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but I was wondering; if your keys were with me, and Virgo had your whip, how did you escape?" Yukino asked as she covered Lucy's hand with her own.

"Well, I don't really know how to explain what I did." She began as she thought of how she condensed her magic. Celestial magic was usually used to open spirit gates, and the only time she had seen it take a physical form was the Urano Metria spell, and that spell usually used up all her magic.

"I only had a fraction of my magic left, and I focused most of what I had in the palms of my hands, just hoping something would happen." Lucy held her hands out and concentrated on her magic, vaguely noticing that most of the Guild had went quiet, watching and listening to her. She could feel her palms start to tingle a bit as her magic coursed to them, and let out a small gasp as a small light flickered in them, and after a few moments a small orb, about an inch in diameter, appeared in her palms, casting a small golden light over Lucy as she watched to orb flicker.

"Lucy, that's amazing, but I've never heard of Celestial magic able to do that." Yukino said in awe, her eyes wide as she watched the orb.

"Just how powerful is that?" Gajeel asked eying the small light.

"I don't know how _powerful_ it is, but this about the power used to summon two silver keys. The one I used to escape was much larger, but this is the limit on my magic right now." She could feel the strain on her magic as she kept the little light going.

Gajeel then surprised everyone by standing up and facing Lucy, "Throw it at me." He said seriously as he nodded to the orb, a smirk on his face.

"Are you sure?" He only nodded at her, so she held it in one hand, and with a small flick of her wrist sent it flying at him. Gajeel's smirk was quickly replaced by a look of pure surprise as the orb hit him in the abdomen, and he went sailing across the entire Guild hall, landing with a crash on the bar.

Instantly the four at the table got up and rushed to him, Lucy profusely apologizing to him as Levy helped him sit up. "Holy Hell, Bunny Girl! If that tiny thing sent me flying, how big was the one you used to escape?" He asked as he shook his head, hoping off the bar.

"Umm… about four inches or so…" Lucy gestured with her hands the size she remembered.

"That's some rather advanced magic, Miss Lucy." Rouge said.

"Advanced, yes, but also tiring." Lucy yawned as she walked back to the table, ignoring all her curious guildmates.

"So, Lucy, are you excited for next week?" Levy asked as they rejoined her at the table.

"Next week?" Lucy cocked her head at Levy in confusion.

"The Rainbow Sakura trees will be in full bloom next week." Levy all but squealed in happiness.

"That's right," Lucy stifled a yawn. She was getting tired, using that magic before she had completely recovered her magic had put a strain on her body.

"Are you okay?" Levy and Yukino asked in unison, concern in both of their voices.

"I'm fine," she waved them off. "my magic is just trying to restore itself. I should probably go home and go to bed."

"That's probably for the best." A deep voice said from behind her, and she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her and saw Laxus standing there looking down at her. "What?" He said when he saw her shocked expression. "Wendy sent me over here to check on you and to tell you to make sure to get plenty of rest." He watched her, waiting for her response.

* * *

"Fine," Lucy stood and started walking towards the doors, only to turn and look at Laxus. "Aren't you supposed to be walking me home?"

"Yeah…" He muttered and ran a hand through his hair, the entire Guild watching him and Lucy. He quickly walked over to the petite blonde, draping and arm over her shoulder. As they left the Guild hall Laxus heard hushed whispers spread like wildfire through the hall, and he heard Mira gush about blonde babies to Cana. With a snort, he tuned out the Guild, instead he focused on Lucy as they walked to her apartment.

 _She looks so tired_. He thought as he studied her. She seemed lost in thought as she navigated the town with ease, even a few of the shopkeepers waved at her as they passed, and she would wave back, a smiled pasted on her face. _I've always hated seeing her forced smile, what the hell did that bastard do to her?_

Laxus tried not to think about Ivan as they made it to Lucy's apartment, and Lucy turned to him as they reached her door.

"Do you want to come in, Laxus?" She asked nervously as she waited for his answer.

"Sure, but why?"

"I have a few questions for you." She said as she searched for her key. "Crap, Laxus could you grab the spare on top of the doorframe there?" With a grin, he grabbed the key, but the grin vanished when there was a shout from the end of the hall.

"Miss Heartfilia! I want a few words with you!" Lucy turned and paled when she saw her landlady standing there.

"M-miss Landlady. If this is about my rent I can exp-"

"Of course this is about your rent." The short woman cut her off. "I wanted to thank you for paying it on time, silly girl."

"Paying on time?" Lucy asked, eyes wide with surprise.

"Why yes, a member of Fairy Tail came by, in fact it was him," the woman pointed at him and Laxus could feel the sweat drip down the back of his neck as Lucy turned to look at him. "He came by almost two weeks ago, with the money and told me that you sent the money ahead because your job was taking a bit longer than planned and that you wanted me to get it. Very considerate of you, at least it wasn't one of your regular team members, they always destroy something…" the woman muttered before glancing at Lucy. "By the way, would either of you two know what was happening at Fairy Tail these past two weeks. Non-stop activity, day and night, everyone on edge whenever I saw someone from there. The whole town was talking and wondering, and then last night if felt like the whole town was holding its breath, then this morning most of the tension in the air was gone. Do either of you two know what's going on?"

Lucy fidgeted under the woman's gaze. **Help her you useless ass.** Prick growled at him and he spoke up. "I'm sorry, Lady, but that's Guild business, I'm sure you understand that we can't say anything." Laxus draped and arm across her shoulders and unlocked the door. "If that is all, Lucy here needs her rest, she just got back from a job, if you'll excuse us." With that Laxus directed Lucy into her apartment and closed the door behind him.

"What the hell, Laxus!?" She yelled as he turned as she threw a throw pillow at him, hitting him in the side of the head. He looked over at her and saw fury in her eyes. "Did you think I wasn't capable of paying my rent? Did you thi-"

"Did I think you weren't going to make it home? Do you even know how worried the entire Guild was, what everyone was thinking? For two weeks, we were hoping we would find you, _**alive**_." As he said the last word he saw the fury drain from her eyes, and she walked a few steps backwards and sat on her bed. **Nice job, asshole.** Prick snickered at him. "We were looking for you before Ivan even called the Guild. After he called we sent out dozens of search parties, we searched for you non-stop for two weeks." He sat in an armchair across form her, her hair hiding her face as she looked into her lap.

"You have no idea how relieved I was when I found you alive that night. I paid your rent because I knew that you had taken that job for your rent, you would be worried if it wasn't paid. I figured the least I could do was pay your rent for you."  
Lucy looked up at him, but he still couldn't see her eyes as she spoke to him. "What do you mean ' _the least I could do?'_ I thought you said everyone was searching for me."

"I was told to stay at Fairy Tail unless another S-Class mage was there, we wanted an S-Class there in case Ivan tried something again. I stayed most of the time because I didn't know you as well as everyone else." **You've got that right, boy. Though you should really work on that.** Laxus swore he heard the grin in Prick's voice. "You said you had questions for me, so what are they?" He asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Right… so how do the runes around my apartment work? Do they keep everyone out, or just Raven Tail?" She asked as she stood and walked to her bookshelf.

"it keeps everyone out unless you invite them in, you have to verbally invite them in." He told her as he remembered what Freed told him as he put the runes up at all the entrances. "Anything else?"

"Well, its not really a question but more of a favor." Lucy turned to him with a book in her hands. "I promised Asuka the day before I left that when I got back she could borrow this book."

She held it up so he could see the title. **The Fairy and the Dragon** , it was a children's book that he had heard of but never had the chance to read. "Could you do me a favor and bring it to her?"

"Sure, but hasn't she read this one before?" He took the book from her and started to flip through the pages.

"She probably has, but my copy is special. My father had it made for me before he died. It's the pictures she really wants to see. They were hand painted with incredible detail, not mass produced like most of the books in stores." He stopped on a page of a fierce looking storm blue dragon with golden eyes looking at a young woman with delicate looking wings made from gold and blue smoke.

She had golden hair that flowed around her, and he was sure if he kept looking through the pages he would see her eye color, because in this illustration her eyes were closed, her hands held aloft, resting on the snout of the dragon.

He closed the book and looked over at Lucy, who stifled a yawn. "I'll take the book to her, and you have to get some sleep so you can restore your magic." He stood up and walked to the door, only to turn as he heard his name.

"Laxus, thank you again, for finding me. I wish I could remember what happened after you found me, so I could thank you properly." She gave him a blinding smile, and he gave her a small one in return before he left and closed the door behind him. _How is it she can still smile at me after all my father put her through?_ He thought as he remembered what Wendy told him of her injuries. Several cracked ribs, a fractured arm, her right hand had been shattered , every degree of burns all across her body, bruised organs from what Wendy assumes Lucy had been kicked repeatedly , and extreme blood loss from bites and cuts that had bled for too long.

 **You are never going to be able to get passed this if you keep blaming yourself for what your father did. This isn't your burned to bare, just keep moving forward and everything will work out in its own way.**

 _My bastard of a father will pay. I will make sure of it._ Laxus growled at Prick as a few sparks of lightning flickered from him. As Laxus passed under her window he looked up at it. "I wish you could remember, Lucy. Remember the promise I made to you, and you realize how much you mean to me…"


	5. Chapter 5 All gone

**As always Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **All gone**

* * *

 **What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things.**

 **A memory remains just a tiny spark.**

 **I give it all my oxygen,**

 **To let the flames begin**

 **To let the flames begin.**

 **Oh, glory**

 **Oh, glory**

 **This is how we'll dance when,**

 **When they try to take us down,**

 **This is what will be oh glory.**

 **~Let the Flames Begin, Paramore~**

* * *

It was dark, so dark, and Lucy could see the stars above her, but their light wasn't reaching her and she tried to reach out to them. She was lying on her back, she could feel chains on her wrists and ankles, their weight pinning her as she tried to reach the stars.

"For as long as you want me to…" A voice echoed in the darkness, and she could hear longing in the voice, but she didn't know why. She felt warm arms wrap around her and she sighed.

"I will protect you, no matter the cost…" The voice echoed out again, it sounded familiar but she couldn't place it, her mind was getting fuzzy, the chains getting heavier as she stopped struggling with them. The arms around her tightened and she muttered in her sleep. "Natsu… you're too hot… could you loosen your grip…"

"I will protect you with my life…" As the voice echoed a third time the darkness disappeared, the chains breaking as Laxus's words entered her mind. _Verbally invite them in._ Her eyes flew open as she realized she hadn't invited anyone in.

Lucy scanned her surroundings and saw her window open, black tendrils of hair coming through the window and wrapping around her. She had one hand free of the hair, and she needed her keys on her nightstand, and she jerked to the side, accidently rolling off the bed trying to get free, to get to her keys. The hair, sensing she was awake and trying to get free, lit up with black flames, catching whatever they touched on fire. Somehow she managed to get to her feet and she dove for her table, her keys just within reach, but Haze had other plans.

Lucy was jerked to the side and slammed into her desk before she was thrown across the room into her bathroom door.

"NOOO!" She cried out as her desk went up in flames, and she watched as the hair whipped around the room, covering everything in black flames. "Leo!" She screamed as smoke filled the air, fogging her vision. "Where are you!" She saw the hair advance to her along the floor, and she backed away from in, wedging herself into the corner behind her door. "someone… help…" She whispered, but as soon as the hair appeared it disappeared, and she heard voices from outside.

"Juvia! Put it out, quick!" Water came streaming in through the window, and the flames hissed as the water touched them, but they didn't go out. She heard heavy footsteps from the hall outside, then heard someone pounding on her door and yelling.

"Lucy! Lucy its Gray! Let me in!"

"Co-" cough "Come in." she could barely see in front of her as the smoke thickened. The door crashed open beside her and Gray called out for her as Juvia continued to try and put out the flames.

"Over here…" she called out weakly, and soon Gray was in front of her, picking her up in his arms. "My keys," she said as she struggled to get free.

"Where are they?" Gray asked as he placed her in the hall.

"They were on my nightstand." Quickly, Gray ran in and emerged moments later, her keys in hand. He handed them to her as he picked her up and ran her outside into the fresh air. She looked around and saw Juvia facing her apartment, streams of water flowing through her open window.

"The flames are too hot, Juvia cannot put them out on her own." The water mage said as Gray placed Lucy down at the edge of the canal. Griping her keys in one hand she plunged them over the edge and into the water, ignoring Gray's cry of protest.

"Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" In a flash of gold light the mermaid spirit appeared, glaring at Lucy.

"What do you want?" She seethed at the blond in front of her.

"Please, help Juvia," she begged of her spirit.

"Why should I he- Shit!" The spirit cursed when she saw Lucy's apartment in flames. Looking over she saw a familiar blue haired woman using the water from the canal trying to douse the flames. "Juvia, correct?" Aquarius asked and Juvia nodded. "When I say so, concentrate and get as much water as you can to go through the window." Juvia nodded and both water users radiated a blue aura. "Now!" Aquarius yelled and a large wave of water rose from the canal.

"Unison Raid! Tidal Lock!" The water surged forward and encased the building in a sphere of water, completely dousing the flames. When the water returned to the canal the spirit turned and looked at Lucy, who was gazing up at the darkening sky.

"I'm going back to Scorpio now," she said with a sigh and disappeared.

"It's all gone…" Lucy said as she looked away from the sky and over at Gray and Juvia, only to jump as there was a flash of light and Leo appeared, clearly distressed.

"Lucy!" Leo cried out, not bothering with his usual princess line, as he knelt next to Lucy, who flinched away from his with a small hiss.

"Where were you?" She hissed darkly at him, causing the three around her to flinch. "Why didn't you come out when I needed you?" She moved away from Leo, towards Gray and Juvia.

"Lucy I ca-"

"I don't want to hear it." She hissed as she cut him off, and Gray wrapped a cooling arm around her shoulders.

"Lucy, listen to me. It wasn't my fault, I tried to come out and help you, but the runes around your apartment wouldn't let me." Leo yelled, finally getting her attention, and she looked up at him, her face streaked with soot and her brown eyes filled with tears.

"What do you mean the runes wouldn't let you?"

"With the runes up you would have had to hold my key and verbally summon me to your apartment. I doubt Freed expected someone to attack you from outside when he put them up." He took a quick step back when Lucy sprang to her feet, her eyes filled with rage.

"Lucy?" Gray called out as she stormed off in the direction of the Guild. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Freed!" She yelled and took off running.

* * *

Lucy walked right through the Guild and straight to the bar, ignoring the stares and questioning glances, she was looking for the green haired man but didn't see him anywhere. She caught Mira giving her a curious look and she looked down at herself and let out a low groan. The oversized shirt she had been sleeping in was burned and covered in soot, the bottom half burned away just enough to show the boy-short panties she had been sleeping in.

"Mira, have you seen Freed?" She asked as Gray and Juvia walked in.

"He went out to dinner with his team, but they said they weren't staying out long. Why do yo-"

"Lucy, whatever you're thinking of doing, it isn't worth it." Gray called out as he walked up to her, but stopped when he saw a small orb of light in her hands, slightly larger than the one she had made earlier. "Lucy, what is that?" He stepped closer and Lucy shifted the orb, preparing to throw it. Leo appeared behind Gray and eyed the orb wearily.

"Lucy," Leo called out softly. "Please, don't do anything reckless." As the three of them started to close in on her she tensed up and backed into the bar, Mira watching along with the rest of the guild, wondering what just happened to make Lucy like this.

"Stay away, I really don't want to hurt you guys." The guild went silent at her words, their sweet celestial mage never threatened to hurt anyone, let along one of her spirits.

"Lucy," Erza called out softly, stepping up to the group. "What happed, why are you acting like this?"

"It's all gone!" She cried out, tears threating to spill out. Erza looked over at the three and saw sadden looks at her words.

"Lucy, what's gone?" Mira asked from behind, but at that moment there was laughter from the doors, and Lucy turned and saw Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen walk in, laughing at something Laxus had just said.

"You!" She cried out and ran past the people in front of her, towards Freed, who had stopped mid-laugh to look at her. "Because of you and your stupid runes everything is gone!" Tears spilled from her eyes as she stood there and yelled at him. "My books, my clothes, my savings… my mother's letters… everything I had is gone!" The guild was still silent as Lucy stood there facing the Raijinshu, and they wondered what she was going to do.

"What do you mean _gone_?" Freed asked, eyeing the orb trembling in Lucy's hands. "Why is it my fault?"

"Haze attacked my apartment while I was sleeping, everything I owned was burned. My spirits couldn't come out on their own to help because **your** runes wouldn't let them." They watched as Freed paled at her words, and he didn't know what to say.

"Lucy, who is Haze?" Laxus asked in a low voice, though he had a feeling he knew who it was when her eyes darkened as she looked at him.

"Haze works for Ivan. She is the one who did this." Lucy said as she lifted the remains of her shirt with her free hand, exposing the mark of Raven Tail branded into her flesh. "She sent her hair through the window and tried to take me while I slept, but when I got free from her she used her magic to burn everything…" Lucy looked away from them, the tears falling freely from her eyes, and Laxus felt a pain in his chest at the sight of them.

"I have nothing left…" She said and as she fell to her knees there was a blur of movement and everyone was surprised to see Laxus on his knees n front of her, his arms wrapped around her. He held her close as she cried into his chest, the small orb now gone as he stroked her hair, trying to soothe her the best he could.

"It's going to be all right, Lucy. I-we will keep you safe. I promise." Laxus spoke softly as he ran his hand in small circles on her back.

"You already said that once… but now it's gone… it's all gone…" Lucy whispered, and her sobs echoed in the silent guild hall. The only comfort she found was the warmth of the arms wrapped around her, holding her together as her world was falling apart.

 **~~TS~~one week~~**

"Lucy, are you coming?" Levy asked as she stuck her head in the guild's library. Lucy had taken to spending her days in there, reading the books she found interesting, avoiding most of the guild. She had been staying with Levy for a week now, and Levy was the only person who could get Lucy to talk.

She put the book she was reading down to answer her. "I'll be there later."

"Okay Lucy," Levy sighed, "you know you'll be alone here, right? Everyone else is already at the park."

"I know, there is just too many people there for me right now." Levy nodded in understanding, she felt a twinge of sadness for her friend. Just a few days ago, Natsu and Lisanna announced that they were dating, and even though Lucy had said she was happy for them, Levy could tell the news had destroyed her even more.

"Okay, I'll see you there, be sure to come find me." Lucy nodded and Levy left, closing the door softly behind her.

With a sigh Lucy picked up the book and began reading again but after a minute of silence she put it back down and buried her head in her arms. She knew everyone in Fairy Tail wanted to see her, but after the scene with Laxus last week she wasn't sure she wanted to be seen. She didn't know how to act around him now, she could feel his eyes on her when he was around, so she would go to the library to escape. Other than Mira, Levy and Gajeel he was the only one who seemed to notice her anymore. Everyone was excited at Natsu finally getting a girlfriend.

"Why can't I just get over Natsu and move on?" Lucy said aloud to the empty room, and when she leaned back and closed her eyes she saw Laxus's small smirk. With a sigh, she opened her eyes and stood up. "Maybe I should give Laxus a chance, he seems to care about me, more than most people around here." She smiled to herself and walked out of the library, and stopped when she heard her name coming from further down in the basement. As she walked further down her name kept getting louder, but as she passed the last of the unused storage room she was at a dead end.

"Alright!" Lucy called out, annoyed. "Is this a joke? Whoever is calling me come the hell out!"

"Lucy?" She jumped when she heard her name and turned around to find a girl standing there. Pale pink dress, no shoes, floor length blond hair, and a pair of teal eyes piercing Lucy's own brown ones.

"Master Mavis, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question Lucy, what are _you_ doing here?"

"I heard someone calling my name, but there is no one down he-"

 _ **Lucy…**_ The voice called again, from the other side of the wall, and Mavis's eyes went wide when she heard it.

"Starla?" Mavis whispered as she pressed a hand to the wall.

"She's calling out, isn't she?" Another voice came from behind Lucy and she turned to see another girl standing there.

She seemed to be the same age as Mavis, and she was wearing a pale gold dress that brushed her knees, showing her tanned skin. She had straight, shoulder length silver hair and electric blue eyes, both of which glowed in the dim lights of the basement.

"Yes, she is. It's happening all over again." Mavis turned and looked at the other girl. "Are you here for Lucy?"

"Yes, I am." She turned her glowing blue eyes to Lucy. "Hello Lucy. I am the one known as Fate. I'm here to help you choose the future of your friends."


End file.
